itbfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent R
Agent R was in charge of Operation Quetzalcoatl, and thus was the one who is most active in the server. More is known about Agent R than anyone else. He was in charge of approving this wave of ITB Potentials, and administers much of the Discord server. Overview R was by far the most hotheaded of the Agents involved in Operation Quetzalcoatl. He was prone to cursing and rash outbursts, which frequently led to arguments with other Agents, especially Agent V. He was stationed in Rome, Italy, where he worked hard to establish some sort of rapport with the Vatican. Other Agents seemed to view this endeavour as unnecessary, but R was quite proud of his accomplishment. After their initial fallout, Agent Z spitefully wrote tasteless and inane fan fiction where he fantazised about using Potentials to annihilate Vatican City. He seemed to have considerable history with agents J, V, and Z. Much of this history seems to stem from their mutual involvement with Operation Kali. He seemed to have a fixation on the "Moose God". Former Agent Y had this to say of Agent R (minus redactions): "R is an utterly awe-inspiring ****. For the level of activity he has, you would expect some ****ing answers by now. But no. One ****ing week of my life spent tirelessly on his stupid games, under the impression that I was helping someone. Like **** I was with his ****ing #kalibration shit. Who the **** knows what we were pouring our hearts and souls into. Who knows what the **** he’s ever doing. That ****er’s life is so clouded in the deepest kind of shit that you’d think you were ****ing blind just looking at it. I would say he has mental issues but ****ing everyone here seems to." "Warmind" and Operation Kali Once upon a time, R loved V very very much. They escaped to the wilderness of Alaska, and engaged in hot steamy psychic sex nonsense (without protection). The child was named Z, because that was the shape of his spine. Z was a “fucking psycho”, as they say, and required 24-hour care with a heroin-LSD IV drip. R lost a lot of his spare time, which angered his long-time bowling buddy Darius “Y” Archer. Darius vowed to murder everything R ever loved, but only really succeeded in killing himself. Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself. The Alaska Incident In December 2015, R was stationed in Alaska, working on a node system. At one point, for mundane reasons, the facility's power goes off, and some small amount of data is lost. Unaware of the lack of severity of the situation, R "flips out", and responds very negatively in general. Perhaps involuntarily, he sends a surge of IT out from him, damaging the equipment, Agent V and T, plus two other associates. This causes T, one of the Bureau's "best repairers", to distance himself from the organisation and R. Without T's presence, numerous projects suffered immensely, and some considerable funding was lost. V has not yet forgiven R for the incident, and T did not re-establish contact before his untimely end at the hands of former Agent Y. The Sacramento Incident We don't talk about the Sacramento Incident. Read: R killed half of Sacramento but he gets triggered when we talk about it Category:Agent